This Side of Charleston
, Banana Stand What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Swing By Listening to all of those jazz records gave me a swell idea. We should build a place where we can cut a rug. Somethin' real ritzy. Whaddya' say, babe? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear away the brush. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Attagirl! I think it's the perfect spot for a swanky dance joint! TASK COMPLETE! “Once finished, I'll show ya' how to do the Baltimore Buzz!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bamboo Ya! I don't know about you babe, but I am very keen on getting this dance joint built! Help me search the Jungle for some bamboo. That will get us started with construction! ☐ Search the Jungle for strong bamboo! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Gather up the bamboo. Tap the Bamboo Pole to collect. : 01:00:00 That's it, babe! This definitely will be enough. Ab-so-lute-ly! TASK COMPLETE! “Let's hope our dance joint opens to rave reviews.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: A Swell Start Boy, that bamboo was heavy! Can ya' help me use it to start building the bandstand? ☐ Use the bamboo to start construction. Tap the Bamboo Bandstand to upgrade. : 03:00:00 Would ya' look at that? That's quite nifty. We should build in the style of my favorite joint back home. What a swell time that place was...until the trouble boys came and ruined it for everyone. TASK COMPLETE! “We should call it the Bamboo Bandstand!” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 TASK: Beat It Babe! I say our bandstand is hittin' on all eight so far! But to really swing, we need some musical instruments! Let's get our wiggle on and see what's out there. ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Down there, chief! Looks to be a drum! What a find! TASK COMPLETE! “Drums are the cymbal of a swell time.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Beat It II The drum we found in the Jungle is the bee's knees, chief! Let's hope Bernie has the sense of rhythm I suspect he holds. ☐ Put the drums in the Bamboo Bandstand! Tap the Bamboo Bandstand to upgrade. : 03:00:00 Now that we have some musical instruments, we really are on the trolley! Thanks, babe! TASK COMPLETE! “The unemployed drummer was a real dewdropper.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rhythm or Blues I wanna' go ask Bernie if he'll play the drums for all of us at the party. I hope he doesn't have any beef with that! ☐ Go ask Bernie if he'll play the drums at the party. Tap the Banana Stand to harvest. 2 to skip Rhatz! He said he will only one condition... I have to promise to save the last dance for him. Boy, what kind of girl does he take me for? I'm no dumb dora! TASK COMPLETE! “I hope Bernie knows I was on the level about it.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bright Night To make the Bamboo Bandstand real swanky, we need to light up the marquee! I say we ought to search the Jungle and get some of that glowin' water! ☐ Search the Jungle for glowing water. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Carefully collect the glowing water. Tap the Glowing Water to collect. : 01:00:00 Boy, this water is the cat's pajamas! It will really light up the night! TASK COMPLETE! “A bright sign is the marquee to attract people.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Tiny Hoofer Chief! Let's use the glowing water we found to light up the marquee. Once we do that, we really will be puttin' on the ritz! ☐ Use the glowing water to light up the marquee! Tap the Bamboo Bandstand to complete. : 03:00:00 Jeepers Creepers! This looks even better than the dance joint from back home! You really are the real mccoy, aren't you? Attaboy! TASK COMPLETE! “We better go get dolled up for the party!” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=11 |Swords_Earned=1 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Pilot Radio |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Jul-23 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.